


If This Were A Movie

by longlivejohnlock (Sherlockxxxx)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, M/M, Unresolved Tension, jalec - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockxxxx/pseuds/longlivejohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angst-filled ficlet of Alec's unresolved feelings for Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Were A Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyScott13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyScott13/gifts).



> I wrote this to try and break my writer's block and it worked mostly ... my [**best friend**](http://joyscott13.tumblr.com) wanted some Jalec angst so :) 
> 
> [ **find me on tumblr** ](http://shadowhunters-wonderland.tumblr.com)

Have you ever seen somebody so beautiful you thought you might die? Somebody who was so ethereal that everything around you just ceased to exist?  
  
Alec felt that way every time he saw Jace, since the moment they met.  
  
Today was no different as they sat across from each other in a café that was frequented by hipsters, yuppies, and University students. They looked out of place, both clad in black. Jace had a noticeable cut above his left eyebrow and on his chin, while Alec had a gash several inches long on his bicep, trailing down his arm. People were quick to openly glare at them, but Jace and Alec were unbothered, mostly because they were starving. And because they knew they were stronger and more skilled than everybody in the room.  
  
Alec couldn’t help but stare as Jace sipped on his cappuccino, a small line of foam settling above his upper lip.  
  
If this were a movie, this would be the moment where they’d share their first kiss. If this were a movie, Alec would slowly, gently wipe away the frothed milk and lick his thumb clean of cappuccino. If this were a movie, their eyes would lock from across the table and they’d lean in, closer, closer, closer, until the space between them had turned to nothing. If this were a movie, they would touch lips and all of the hidden feelings would become known. And if this were a movie, one of them would inevitably accidentally knock over one of their coffee cups, and as it clattered to the floor, the moment would be broken, but the magic, the spark between them would be more palpable than ever.  
  
But this wasn’t a movie, and they weren’t going to have a happy ending.  
  
Instead of all of that, Alec simply pointed to Jace’s lips and handed him a clean napkin. Jace nodded his thanks.  
  
Their order number was called and Jace jumped out of his chair, wandering quickly to the counter where the cute, curly haired brunette had their food waiting. Alec sipped his Americano, glaring over the top of the mug as he watched the girl slip Jace her number.  
  
This wasn’t uncommon.  
  
In fact, this happened all the time when they went out to eat in the mundane world. Everybody was always fascinated by him, and Alec couldn’t blame them – he understood all too well being fascinated with Jace. His slicked back blond hair that sometimes fell in front of his eyes if he had been working out or fighting demons. His different coloured eyes – just another reminder that Jace held lightness and darkness inside of his soul. He had the most perfect smile, the kind you would see in a music video or a magazine ad.  
  
Alec had now spent years studying and memorizing everything about Jace. His parabatai. They had a bond so strong that death was one of the only ways to sever it. Alec couldn’t fathom losing that connection with Jace. He was positive it would cripple him for the rest of his life.  
  
The clattering of plates being set down on the table broke Alec out of the ocean of thoughts that he had been drowning in.  
  
Alec had ordered a vegan curry dish and Jace had ordered the non-vegan option of the same. Jace always felt like needed protein after going on a mission. Alec normally just needed caffeine, and maybe a peanut butter cookie.  
  
Today was excruciatingly long, though, and he hadn’t eaten for hours. And nothing was better than sharing a meal with his favourite person in the entire world, even if that person was woefully unaware of the feelings Alec had. Every day, Alec got closer to telling him.  
  
Well, that was generously put.  
  
Every day, Alec got closer to blurting it out, unsolicited.  
  
Alec had known all of his life that he was gay. But nobody else knew. His sister suspected, but he had never told her if her suspicions were correct. His parents _definitely_ didn’t know, and nobody at The Institute knew. He wished Jace knew. Jace was the one person he wished he could tell, but he was also the one person that couldn’t know.  
  
“She’s cute,” Alec commented.  
  
“Hmm?” Jace replied. “Oh, yeah. She is.”  
  
“Are you going to call her?”  
  
“Nah.”  
  
Alec was very careful not to allow his face to react, but his stomach was doing flips and his heart was pounding violently against his sternum.  
  
He could only hope that Jace wouldn’t notice, that he was focused on filling his empty stomach rather than the rapid heartbeat of his best friend.  
  
Quietly, Alec continued to shovel food into his mouth despite the spiciness, trying to ignore the way his body was betraying him. At least this way, if Jace happened to notice anything out of the ordinary, like the fact that his cheeks were blazing, or that he was starting to drip sweat from his forehead, Alec could blame it on his food.  
  
But if this were a movie, Jace would just know. This wasn’t a movie, though.  
  
He wished it were.


End file.
